Furnell Pope (Reynoman)
Furnell Oflyn Pope (b. 14 May 1912) was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, & later Headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He was a half-blood, No-Maj-supporting wizard, the son of Nemiah (a half-blood) & Delonda Pope (nee Harris; a No-Maj), & the older brother of Tilisha. Pope was a direct descendant of Tituba, the slave woman who was the first to be accused of practicing witchcraft during the 1692 Salem witch trials. Pope used to be ashamed of his lineage but soon learned to let go of the past. Biography Early life (1912-1923) Furnell Pope was born on 14 May 1912 to Nemiah & Delonda Pope in Salem, Massachusetts. The Pope family lived in a modest home where everyone had joy. However, Furnell's mother Delonda, a descendant of the infamous witch Tituba, was seldom uncertain of her family's use of magic. As a result, she tried to morally restrain Furnell & his sister Tilisha so that their use of magic wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Ilvermorny years (1923-1930) Furnell began attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in the autumn of 1923 & was Sorted into Horned Serpent. During his early years at Ilvermorny, Furnell didn't have a lot of friends, & he often spent time by himself. One time during Potions Class, Furnell tried to make a Weather in a Bottle for a project. At that moment, Furnell decided to use a Weather-Modifying Charm; unfortunately for him, the Charm backfired & Furnell accidentally created a violent thunderstorm in the classroom, forcing everyone to evacuate. During his third year at Ilvermorny, Furnell & many other 13-year-olds had the opportunity to travel to the wizarding city. It was during those visits to the city that Furnell found himself under the appeal of witches from the Salem Witches' Institute, & he began to hang out with them. Furnell's parents eventually learned of him mingling with the institute members & forbade him to be with them anymore. It was at that moment that Furnell's mother Delonda told him about his maternal No-Maj lineage, & the notorious deeds of his ancestor Tituba. This revelation caused Furnell to feel ashamed about his lineage, & he blamed it as the reason for not having friends. In 1926, Furnell learned of the attack on New York City, & magizoologist Newton Scamander's actions to help the American wizarding community. Learning of this event sparked an interest in Furnell, & he had hopes of becoming a magizoologist himself & take care of magical creatures. That opportunity came a year later when Creature Care was introduced in the school's curriculum. The moment he started taking that class, Furnell had developed the knack for it; he learned how to track down a Giant Squid in the waters & how to make contact & mingle with sasquatches. Furnell's ability & love for magical creatures attracted the attention of fellow student D'lynne Porter. The two became good friends, which eventually sparked romance between the two. During his seventh year, Furnell felt betrayal when his fifteen-year-old sister Tilisha chose to leave Ilvermorny to join the witches of the Salem Witches' Institute. The defection of his sister caused Furnell to hate his lineage even more. Post-Ilvermorny (1930-?) Years after graduating from Ilvermorny, Furnell & D'lynne married, & in 1939, had a son named Tonell. Later on, he joined the Magical Congress of the United States of America, where he was enrolled into the Body for Protection of Magical Species. During his days of service, Furnell found Antonio, the former pet Chupacabra of the notorious wizard Gellert Grindelwald, whom he eventually adopted. Career at Ilvermorny (?-1998) Physical appearance Personality & traits When he was young, Furnell was insecure, mainly due to his lineage. By the time he got older, he learned to overcome his self-doubt & not be ashamed of the mistakes made by an ancestor. This led Furnell to forgive his sister Tilisha for leaving the family to join the Salem Witches. Pope tends to be quick-tempered, impatient, & pessimistic, even during his duties as Headmaster of Ilvermorny. Nevertheless, he is highly perceptive in seeing the good in each of his students, thus making him a highly-loved Headmaster. While he's not busy fulfilling his duties, Headmaster Pope enjoys learning new languages, listening to music, playing card games, & meditating. Possessions * Wand: As is the case with most wizards & witches, Furnell's wand is among his most valued magical possessions. His wand is made of maple, which heavily favors nature travellers and explorers. Furnell's wand also contains unicorn hair as its core; wands with these cores produce the most consistent magic, are least subject to fluctuations & blockages, are most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts, & are the most faithful of wands. Magical abilities & skills *'Potions': Although he wasn't good at first, Pope overtime was able to excel in Potions. *'Creature Care': Pope's highest specialty. Career accomplishments Relationships Family Adam Fox Pope has an empathetic relationship with Adam Fox. Just as Pope used to be ashamed of his lineage, he helps Adam overcome his own personal doubts of being the descendant of the infamous wizard Salazar Slytherin. Ilvermorny staff Antonio Pope has a strong relationship with his pet Chupacabra Antonio, who was originally owned by Gellert Grindelwald. Shaken by the rejection his former master showed towards him, Antonio has learned to trust Pope, who was able to show love & affection towards Antonio in a way Grindelwald wouldn't. New Scourers & other enemies Etymology Furnell is derived from a surname that is of French Anglicization of a locational name "Fournal" or "Fournel" from places so called in Northern France. The derivation is from the Old French "fournel", a furnace, & the place may have originally been the site of some smelting industry. Oflyn is derived from O Floinn, a Gaelic name derived from the word "flann," which means "ruddy." Pope is derived from a nickname which originally designated a person who played the part of the pope in a play or pageant. Otherwise, the name could be used as a nickname for a man with a solemn, austere, or pious appearance. Category:1912 births Category:Half-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:American people Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Ilvermorny staff Category:Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Professors Category:Humans Category:Horned Serpents Category:Adam Fox Series